


Beam Me Up Scotty!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Everyone knows that the Captain of the Enterprise NEVER uses that exact phrase...So when Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott heard it, he wondered what had happened to James Kirk alone on a strange planet.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Beam Me Up Scotty!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).



> Happy Thanksgiving!

Captain Kirk arrived back on the Enterprises transporter platform pad.  
He wanted to go there alone to check for any imminent dangers to his crew on a virtually un-known class m planet Kyron 3.  
This action safeguarded his crew if anything untoward might have occurred.

As it appeared uninhabited, little did he know that a strange energy source had entered and altered his mind, changing small elements of his personal outlook somehow.  
This occurrence had made him view his survey as a joyous divergence from fear of rejection and aggression.  
He beamed at Scotty as he rapidly requested him to accompany himself to his cabin.

After securing the door, the Captain grinned widely at a slightly confused Mr. Scott saying. "Alright then I am ready...Butter me up Scotty!"  
looking taken aback by this request, he replied. "Capt'n'!!! Sir!!! What canne' ye be meanin'? I'm only really needin, to 'soft-soap' ye when I'm a wantin' more time off to read my technical journals!"  
The Captain continued. "Ah..Ha..A..A..! Well this time Mr Scott, the circumstances differ somewhat!..And..It doesn't have to be 'actual butter' although...that would make things a hell of a lot more tasty!"  
"Capt'n kirk!!!! Am I readin' ye rightly enough Sir? What ye are maybe sayin' makes for a wee bit more uncomfortable readin' than my technical journals!"

The Captain produced a tube of lubricant from beside his bed saying. " Ah..Ha..A..A! Exactly Scotty! Shall we get this thing started or would you prefer the taste of real butter!?"  
Taken aback, Mr. Scott felt he had no choice but to obey his Commanding Officers request...Who knows? He might even prefer what was on offer more than his beloved technical journals! "Aye Capt'n Sir, I'L go see if I canne' find a pat-o-butter which I am very much a doubtin'! Ahhh but after this, we both might be a needin' to put butter on our wounds laddie'!"  
The Captain smiled soberly. "Hurry to it Scotty!"...

Epilogue:

Little did he know that these 'effects' would wear off within hours of leaving the planets surface!  
By then it would be too late to change what had just happened between them!  
And, just for the Log records neither wished for it to as it happens!

(And no, there was no butter to be found anywhere but it made very little difference to the enjoyable tastes they shared anyhow!)

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly similar effects to the 'Spores' from TOS Episode: 25. Season 1.  
> This Side Of Paradise.
> 
> It is supposed to be an 'old remedy' putting butter on brusies to aid healing.  
> Also 'buttering up' and 'soft-soaping' are terms some use in the art of flattery when someone wants to 'get their own way' in whatever circumstances!  
> Hmm maybe it was the phrase...Scotty beam me up...that Jim never says? Anyhow the way it is works for the similarities in the story!


End file.
